


Warning

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A girl like that - she'll end up in love with you.  You don't want her in love with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

"You want to watch out, you know," she purred, running her sharpened fingernails across his neck.

"Why is that?" He pulled her against him, rough and almost angry.

"A girl like that - she'll end up in love with you. You don't want her in love with you."

He shrugged, bent his head to lap at the curve of her neck, and then bit her. "So what if she is? She's hardly the only one."

She groaned and leaned into him. "You'll destroy her, Graverobber. Without even trying."

He looked down at her, his high-class call girl, and frowned. "Why do you care?"

She glanced at him through long lashes over unnatural eyes. "Innocence - it's too easily lost, and not ever recovered."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for her."

"Sorry doesn't enter into it. Just try not to fucking break her, okay?"

He made a noncommittal noise and put it out of his head. There were more important things to think about than Amber Sweet's prattling.

He thought about it later, when Shilo was sobbing in his arms. "I won't break her," he muttered.

Shilo lifted her dark head. "What?"

"Nothing, kid. Don't worry about it."


End file.
